


Three times they didn't meet and two they did.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover





	Three times they didn't meet and two they did.

**1.**

Tiny and dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts and a white top. Tommy-Joe walked in to the park, his small hand in his momma’s before he raised his little chin up to find her smiling down at him.  
‘’Go on, we have a few hours to spare’’ Dia Ratliff told her five year old son, a laugh escaping her lips as he went off running, unsteady on his feet, she watched Tommy run from one side of the play park to the other and back again for a while.

Spotting the sandbox, Tommy felt the excitement build up inside as he ran towards it, upon arriving and seeing another boy in one end, Tommy moved away from him a little and went to climb in when he felt one of his shoes catch on the edge of the outer box. Bracing his hands in front of him as he fell, little Tommy coughed as he quickly pushed himself up, the cloud of sand burning his eyes and throat as he scrambled to his knees and started to rub at them.  
‘’Don’t…its hurts more’’ A strange voice told him before hands pulled his hands away, ‘’its just water and my jumper’’ The boy’s voice told him before he felt something wet against his face, the gentle swipes clearing his eyes which Tommy blinked open slowly, his tears still there as he stared across to see the same boy from the other side of the sandbox.

‘’I’m Adam’’ The boy told him as he held the water out, ‘’drink some, the sand will go away’’ Adam told him as Tommy looked down at the bottle he was holding towards him before he turned to search the play park for his momma,   
‘’Im Tommy’’ Tommy said as he turned back to look at the other boy, ‘’im five…nearly six’’ He grinned out, proud of the fact.   
‘’Im five too’’ Adam smiled at him before Tommy looked down at the water again.   
‘’Now we aren’t strangers’’ He whispered softly.  Taking a small drink from the water bottle which Adam held to him again, Tommy gave it back again before turning to look where Adam had been playing.  
‘’Im building my own kingdom…do you want to help?’’ Adam asked, his smile bright again as Tommy nodded and walked over.

 

**2.**

‘’This is stupid’’

‘’Tommy you can’t do anything about it’’

‘’Well its still stupid, can’t the teachers see that kids are being bullied every day in their school hall ways?’’

‘’Tommy, the kid is called Adam and it happens every day and has since he turned up in this school a few weeks ago, drop it honey’’ Mia told him as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him away from the school bullies and towards their class.

‘’I still think its stupid that no one is doing anything about it’’ Tommy groaned out as she leaned in to him and he let his arm wrap around her shoulders as they headed out the hall and in to the classroom.

 

** 3. **

Waiting in line Adam sighed loudly before turning his head to stare at Brad who was still busily sucking face with his current boyfriend, shaking his head slightly. Adam glanced around to see the pizza restaurant packed like he thought it would be on a Friday night.   
‘’If you two don’t mind, im just going to go and wait out by the car’’ Adam told Brad and his boyfriend loudly before he was turning and walking away.

Feeling himself knocking in to someone, Adam glanced up to catch bright brown eyes before he mumbled a quick sorry before Adam was walking out the door and in to the night air again which was broken by a lot of talk and laughter.

 

**4.**

‘’Come on Tommy, it’s only a clothing store, its not going to kill you’’ Mia laughed as she tried dragging him closer to the store again. Shaking his head, Tommy glanced through the windows towards the people working, his eyes catching on a tall guy, his hair dark and from the flash of a smile he saw was bright to go along with his blue eyes Tommy had seen before.

‘’I don’t care’’ He mumbled with a shrug before he kicked at the ground and glanced back up through the store window and back to Mia again. ‘’im going to go get coffee’’

‘’Be back here in twenty minutes then you loser’’ Mia called out after him with a laugh.

 

**5.**

Breathing out deeply, Tommy stared up at the large doors in front of him.

This was his last chance to make it big, if he didn’t get this gig than he didn’t know what to do. Tommy loved music but he knew that it wouldn’t pay all the bills which were starting to pile up again. His ratty job in the call center paid but never paid enough.

Taking another deep breath, Tommy pushed his hand through his hair and glanced around him before the doors in front of him opened and he turned back to see the women there with a smile.  
‘’Adam Lambert and his management are ready for you now’’ She told him as Tommy nodded with a smile and followed her inside.

Set all up, Tommy crossed to the middle of the room and glanced up through his hair to see bright blue eyes watching him intently, the same blue eyes had him swallowing slightly before he lifted his head higher.

‘’Hi im Tommy-Joe and im going to play Enter Sandman for you’’


End file.
